


25 3-sentence ficlets (Fandom: Jeremiah)

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [24]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: Write short and sweet (Dreamwidth) - Prompt table 25/3
Series: Mini-Fills [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/677837
Collections: Write short and sweet





	25 3-sentence ficlets (Fandom: Jeremiah)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Write short and sweet (Dreamwidth) - Prompt table 25/3

**sky – 82 words**  
Character: Kurdy Malloy

Kurdy leaned back against the old oak tree, looking up into the starry sky, no clouds, only bright stars and a full moon bathing the surrounding into its faint light. Suddenly he felt tears burning in his eyes; it didn't happen often lately that he got the chance to enjoy a moment like this, so silent and peaceful. Remembering him, why he would never stop fighting against the evil; the world was still a wonderful place, despite everything horrible happening around.

:::

 **grandfather – 84 words**  
Character: Mr. Smith, Rose

„Daddy, can you tell me about my grandfather,“ Rose asked, „Michelle says, we should always remember our past.“

Smith cringed inwardly, a difficult question; after God had decided that it was a good idea to clear out all his memories, it felt as if he had never had a family. But he looked into her bright eyes, he smiled and answered: „He cared a lot for all his loved ones, but I am sure you would have had a special place in his heart.“

:::

 **rumors – 59 words**  
Character: Erin, Markus

Erin entered Markus' office, closing the door behind herself: “Rumors are going around about an upcoming war with the skinheads; people already start to worry.“

The young leader looked up from the maps on his desk, sighing: „I know. Tell them to come together in the cafeteria after dinner, I guess, it's about time to face the truth.“

:::

 **shopping – 84 words**  
Character: Jeremiah, Libby Kaufman

„If you could turn the time back,“ Jeremiah asked, watching the young woman lying in his bed, „what would you do first?“

Libby smiled, and he knew that he would never get enough of this; despite all she had to go through, despite the difficult times they were living into, she could smile like a happy young woman.

„Shopping,“ she answered,“ strolling through a Mall for hours, even if I would not have enough money to buy all the wonderful things around.“

:::

 **tradition – 56 words**  
Character: Michelle, Erin

„Traditions,“ Michelle said, her dark eyes sparkling,“ all these things talk about old traditions. The world might change, but the children need to learn about the past before it vanishes into nowhere.“

„I will talk with Markus,“ Erin answered, “I'm sure he can offer you some rooms in the Moutain to store your stuff securely.“

:::

 **island – 79 words**  
Character: Jeremiah, OFC

„You want what,“ Jeremiah asked, staring at all the container filled with gas stunned, „sailing to the horizon?“

Jenny nodded:“ I hope so, one day when I have enough gas hoarded; I hope to find a place, maybe an island, untouched by the virus, to start a new life.“

This was only a dream, which would most likely never come true, but Jeremiah kept quiet, well knowing, that people needed at least a spark of hope to move on.

:::

 **Wednesday – 78 words**  
Character: Mr. Smith

The day had started as a normal Wednesday, though it was cold and rainy; Smith was cowering in front of a tiny fire, which could barely warm him up.

Suddenly there was a voice in his head, drowning loud, no chance to escape: „Go northwards, don't hesitate, and you will meet your fate.“ Reluctantly he stood up, grabbing for his backpack; as much as he hated it, he was God's messenger, and he had to obey.

:::

 **coffee – 61 words**  
Character: Mr. Smith, Kurdy Malloy

„What's that,“ Smith stopped dead, taking in the delicious smell, „fresh bread and coffee?“

Kurdy smiled: “Yupp, the catering of the Mountain is not bad; c'mon, it's almost lunchtime, let's have some stew, and for dessert, you can get a muffin and coffee. I guess this is the least I can do, considering that you saved my life this morning.“

:::

 **Picture – 56 words**  
Character: Mr. Smith

Shaking all over, Smith stared at the pictures in his hands; he had only taken some photos with the old camera he had found in the abandoned house.

But the result was not what he had expected. Blurred faces, wavering over trees, faces of people he had deserted, people who had to die because of him.

:::

 **Horse – 71 words**  
Character: Mr. Smith

„Wait, you can't be serious,“ Smith said, his eyes wide open in shock.

„You want to go to the school today because of Rose's birthday, “ Kurdy answered, not hiding his grin, „I've promised to make this happen, despite the new order to use the jeeps only in case of emergency. But don't worry, the stableman has told me that your horse is the most gentle of the farm.

:::

 **Stop – 81 words**  
Character: Mr. Smith, Kurdy Malloy

„Stop,“ Smith suddenly whispered when Kurdy slowly lifted the gun, his voice full of panic, „there is no danger.“

Kurdy turned to his partner, smirking:“ Where do you know this from, and don't try to tell me that you own an x-ray vision; that would be just too weird.“

Smith smiled slightly embarrassed: „Of course not,“ he said, „I know how strange all this sounds for you, but you need to trust me once more, or something horrible will happen.“

:::

 **Goal – 54 words**  
Character: Mr. Smith

For a long time, his only goal it had been to survive the day, even if he couldn't say why. His world was broken down, the people he had loved, dead; sometimes, he wished just to fall into a deep sleep and never to wake up again.

Then God started to talk with him.

:::

 **Missing you – 119 words**  
Character: Jeremiah

He stared over to Smith, who was sitting at a table in the cafeteria alone, as ever; deep hate was flaring up, and Jeremiah thought that it would be so easy to lift his gun to kill him.

Like he had killed Libby; Libby... he closed his eyes, could still feel her soft lips on his, could smell her perfume... God, how much he missed her, how much he wished to be able to turn back time.

He groaned agonized; deep inside, he knew the truth; Libby had never been the woman he had been fallen in love with, and Smith had done the only right thing to save everyone living in the Mountain from her betrayal.

:::

 **Wish – 61 words**  
Character: Kurdy Malloy, Rose Smith

„Make a wish,“ Rose beamed at Kurdy. The big guy looked at the little girl on the swing, not knowing what to think about her words.

Rose smiled:“ An eyelash; if you blow an eyelash, you can make a wish; my dad says you are sad because of Elizabeth, but maybe making a wish can help you to feel better.“

:::

 **Lake – 72 words**  
Character: Kurdy Malloy, Mr. Smith

„Smith,“ Kurdy rolled his eyes, watching his new partner slightly annoyed,“ what's the problem this time; I can only see a lake, nothing dangerous.“

„I know this place,“ Smith answered, „I already was here some months ago. Stepped onto the old bridge and decided to jump down. The water was cold and dark, but all I could feel was relief that this would be the end... until God decided to interfere.“

:::

 **Failing – 78 words**  
Character: Erin, Mr. Smith

„Smith, stop blaming yourself; you did your best to save them,“ Erin said, putting her hand onto his arm to squeezed it reassuringly.

„My best,“ the little guy repeated, staring at her with dark-rimmed eyes, „three people died, and you call it 'my best'?“

„Well,“ Erin nodded slowly, „but without your hint, it would have been five, but now a young mother and her baby have a chance, and I guess this means a lot.“

:::

 **Bumblebee – 41 words**  
Character: Rose Smith, Mr. Smith

„What are you doing,“ Smith asked curiously while stepping closer to his daughter. The little girl smiled but didn't move. „A bumblebee,“ she whispered, pointing at the black-yellow insect on the flower, „she looks so pretty, don't you think so?“

:::

 **Champion – 69 words**  
Character: Kurdy Malloy, OMC

„He's our champion,“ the skinhead said, pointing at the colossus in the ring with a mean look in his eyes,“ you still sure that you want to risk the fight?“

Kurdy didn't hesitate; he knew his chances to escape the area alive were only small but did he had a different choice? To save his own life would mean to condemn a young woman to slavery and tournament.

:::

 **Cat – 85 words**  
Character: Kurdy Malloy, Mr. Smith

„Wait, we shouldn't take them home with us,“ Smith protested when Kurdy placed the small, wooden box on the backseat of the jeed.

„Don't tell me that a little kitten family is a danger for the Mountain,“ he said, smirking slightly; his partner often was right with his mystery prophecies, but sometimes it was just too ridiculous.

To his surprise, Smith laughed.“ Of course, not, but I know a much better place for them; the children at school would love them to pieces.“

:::

 **Family – 69 words**  
Character: Kurdy Malloy, Mr. Smith

„Where did you know it from,“ Kurdy asked, eying his partner curiously, “that Rose is your daughter when you haven't even known about her existence before?“

Smith hesitated shortly, then he smiled. „It doesn't matter if I am her biological father; the moment I saw her first, she was still a baby, and Sister Hannah just was singing her into sleep, I could say that she is family.“

:::

 **Yesterday – 114 words**  
Character: Kurdy Malloy

Kurdy tossed and turned around in his small bed; despite all the Whisky he had had this evening, he could not find at least some soothing rest.

Yesterday his life had been still wonderful; he had laughed and chatted with Elizabeth before it was time for her to go; only a little trip into the next town, to visit some friends, but when he had seen her for the next time, she had been dead, killed by a misguided bullet.

He had buried her this afternoon in the nearby woods, alone, because he couldn't endure pity and compassionate words by the others; alone he would stay for the rest of his life.

:::

 **Moonlight – 64 words**  
Character: Kurdy Malloy, Mr. Smith

„Kurdy, what are you doing here, it's a freezing cold night,“ Smith asked; the big guy turned around, and in the faint moonlight, Smith could see tears running down his face.

„It's Elizabeth's birthday,“ he murmured, „she would have turned twenty-eight today, if not a damned bullet would have ended her life much too early. Tell me, will the pain ever get better?“

:::

 **Evening – 126 words**  
Character: Meghan (the woman behind glass)

Meghan breathed in deeply; the cold air smelled of rain and wet grass; such a peaceful evening. What a difference to the horror she had caused only some hours ago; only through a touch of her hand she had killed people; no, she didn't regret it, she had done what needed to be done to keep the Mountain, to keep Markus safe.

She smiled when she remembered his face, his smile, his gentle voice; all this had kept her alive for about 15 years when she had been caged in a lab, behind glass, well knowing that she carried the death inside her; now it was time to go; without hesitating she stepped closer to the cliff, one last deep breath of air, and she jumped.

:::

 **Breaking – 144 words**  
Character: Mr. Smith, Kurdy Malloy

„I don't get it, how long will you move on like that,“ Kurdy snarled, watching his partner full of pity; the torn coat, blood on his temple, swaying visibly he was looking for hold at the jeep.

Another failed try to help in a situation which had been a lost cause from the beginning, but Smith had insisted on going anyway; what a stubborn shit, Kurdy thought, to bring both of them into serious trouble; no, he was not worried about himself, he would survive, but Smith did suffer from every day more; it was only a matter of time, and he would break down.

The little guy smiled weakly:“ It's not that I have much of choice,“ he said,“ my life is like a big, empty hole with no past and no future; all that keeps me going are God's messages.“

:::

 **Alarm Clock – 99 words**  
Character: Michelle, Rose Smith

„What's this,“ Rose asked, pointing at a strange, yellow thing on a shelf,“ it's ticking, is it dangerous?“

Michelle smiled. „No need to worry, it's an alarm clock, people used it to get up in the early morning in time; c'mon, I will show you.“

Slightly uneasy but curious, Rose watched her winding the clock up; when suddenly the alarm drowned through the storeroom, she jumped back in shock, but Michelle only laughed: “Well, I guess, even the biggest sleepyhead will be awake within a split of a second; here, take it, and show your friends at school.“


End file.
